s'il suffisait d'aimer
by pavarotti62
Summary: Juste comme ça , parce que j'avais envie d'amour entre ces deux là, juste de l'amour et de la tendresse, à leur image, doux et simple... alors les filles à vos mouchoirs... pour Klaine's Love, justmoi59, cadeau pour vous remercier de vos reviews...


_**S'il suffisait d'aimer …. Je ferai de ce monde un rêve, une éternité. **_

Ecoute Blaine, écoute ce silence autour de nous, rien ne peut le perturber, j'aime ces instants de pur bonheur, juste toi et moi, rien d'autre, pas de factures, de cris, de klaxonne, de pollution, juste le chants des oiseaux, et la nature, sentir le souffle du vent se mêler à ton souffle chaud dans mon cou, un moment intense, tu me regarde dans les yeux, je suis heureux, pour la première fois depuis qu'on l'on vit ensemble je suis bien ,détendu, je prend le temps, tu avais raison, tu me manques, je devrais, non , on devrais faire ca plus souvent, prendre le temps pour nous. Nos vies ont changées certes mais notre amour non, pareil à mes 17 ans, je sens toujours cette attirance et je reconnais cette flamme au fond de tes yeux.. Chaque jour est comme le premier jour, chaque je t'aime est comme le premier je t'aime, chaque caresse ressemble à la première caresse, tellement sur de toi, mais en même temps tellement doux et tremblant. Et quand nos corps se font l'amour c'est comme un nouveau départ, une première fois qui recommence encore et encore tout simplement parfaite, oui c'est ça, notre première fois fut simplement parfaite.. Notre union ne pouvait pas être autrement que magnifique, parce que je t'aime et que tu m'aimes…. Alors juste un instant, prenons notre temps et redevenons deux lycéens, juste Blaine et Kurt, mais pourquoi te relève tu mon cœur….

_**Kurt **_: pourquoi tu te lèves ? reste encore un peu je veux garder ton amour prés de moi..

_**Blaine**_ : tu as mon amour Kurt, pour toujours, je n'aimerai jamais que toi, mais il y a dans ce landau une petite fille de 2 mois qui réclame ses papas et qui a faim….

_**Kurt :**_ je t'aime Blaine, je vous aime tout le deux, vous êtes tout pour moi….toi et Léa.

Tu es ma vie… me répondit-il tout simplement….

_**KURT ! Viens là et souvient toi…..**_

Je suis là depuis dix bonnes minutes assis devant le feu de cheminée du salon des Warblers, pas un son, juste le crépitement du feu. Je pense à toi, toi que j'aime et à qui je n'ose rien dire.. Je repense alors au film que j'ai vu hier, Firelight,(*) un film plein d'amour, et cette scène ou à la leur du feu tout est possible, je t'entends entrer, je vais te le dire, te l'avouer, je t'invite à t'assoir à mes cotés, et tout en fixant le feu te pose une question…

que sait tu de la lueur du feu Kurt.. demandai-je.

Comment ça… répondit Kurt

Dans un silence doux et unique, moment qui nous appartiendras toute notre vie à lui et à moi s'il veut bien de notre amour, je le retourne et lui fais face. Ses yeux se perdent dans les miens, tant pis pour cette phrase volée dans un film mais elle est magnifique pensais-je et elle va m'aider.

C'est une sorte de magie, La lueur du feu suspens le rythme du temps , quand on éteint la lumière et que l'on s'installe à la lueur du feu, on peut faire ce que l'on veut, dire ce que l'on veut, être qui l'on veut, et quand la lumière revient, le temps reprends son cours et tout ce qui a été dit ou fait est oublié, on peut tout effacer, il ne s'est rien passé...

C'est magnifique, je peux faire ce que je veux ? demanda Kurt doucement très doucement.

Oui Fis-je

Alors il se pencha et posa un léger baise sur mes lèvres, sans quitter mon regard, je réponds à ton baiser, plus besoin d'aveu, tout vient de se passer dans un simple premier te redresse et me dit….

- ne rallume Blaine, surtout pas, je ne veux pas oublier…..

Nous restâmes un long moment devant la cheminée enlacés, sur de nous, de notre amour et rien ne changerai. Certains ont une chanson, nous nous avions la lueur du feu…. Et à chaque fois que j'allume un feu de cheminée dans notre maison, je prends le temps de m'y installer et tu prends le temps d'arrêter ce que tu fais comme à l'époque de notre premier baiser …la lueur du feu suspend vraiment le temps…..

* firelight est un film magnifique à voir avec un mouchoir..


End file.
